Silver And Sprite
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: (Finished) A new student comes to the istitute, her mutant ability enables her to fight one of the quickest foes of the X-men. Will mutual attraction between the two affect their fighting? Who is really behind the evil mutations in Germany?
1. Makes You Stronger

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking------

Silver And Sprite

Chapter One: Makes You Stronger

A silver Protégé quickly ran up the long driveway to the X-mansion. When it reached the stairway to the house it stopped. A dark haired older woman and man exited the car, along with a young girl. The girl had shoulder length hair, it was a light brown color, and the end of the hair had golden blonde tips. The girl had on sunglasses, flares, and a blue shirt with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and along the neckline. The picture on the shirt was Grumpy one of the seven dwarfs, and in bold letters said 'I'm Grumpy.' As the three walked to the door, it automatically opened. They walked into the main hallway, a large group of teenagers, and three adults stood. One of the adults was a man in a wheel chair. He wheeled over to the guests and gave them a smile. The two adults near the teenage girl said something quickly, gave the girl a hug and kiss goodbye and left. The girl just stood in front of them, looking at her black converse shoes, and colorful shocks. 

"Welcome Ada." The bald man smiled. 

The girl looked up; her grayish blue eyes sparkled, from the tears forming in her eyes. But, the girl held them back. She didn't want to cry, she hated tears, and they made one look weak. She didn't want to seem weak, or anything related to that word. All her life she had always had to go through life the hard way. Nothing easy ever came her way. She was the perfect example of the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' She had always used that as her motto, she never gave up no matter the obstacles in her way. But it seemed now she was on the edge and there way nothing there to stop her from jumping. She saw a girl with red hair, another with brown and white stripes in front. Also a boy with long black hair picked up the last bag, and a boy with red glasses on tried to get the bag that she held in her hand, but Ada shook her head telling him no. She followed the three persons carrying her bags, and she found herself in a room with a mirror, dresser, and a twin bed with a nightstand next to it. They set her stuff down, and left. 

The red haired girl said before leaving "We have practice in 5 minutes, there is a suit in your closet. Put it on and Rogue will be here to show you where the Danger Room is." 

Ada just nodded in reply. The girl left her alone. Ada walked toward the closet and was surprised at what she found. It was a suit, like a superhero would where. She put it on, it was form fitting showing every curve of her body. It was black, and the bust was a gray blue color, there was a yellow belt with an X on it. The belt fit around the waist with loops holding it in place because part of the belt fell to the right side of her hips in an angular position. She also had a collar around her neck that connected with the bust. She wore yellow gloves that opened an inch before her finger tips. She wore boots the same color of the bust area of her suit. She smiled a little at her appearance, she had always dreamed of being a superhero, but this was different. She was a mutant, and people considered them as evil and not as good. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She opened the door and saw one of the girls that had helped carry her suitcases. She had short brown hair with white streaks in the front. 

"Hi, Ah'm Rogue." The girl said with a southern accent. 

Ada gave a small smile, and put out her hand, the girl seemed hesitant to take it. But the girl did and shook Ada's hand firmly. "I'm Ada Newman." The girl replied with an accent but not one from the south, it was harsher, but it had a small southern tone mixed with a deep city one. 

Rogue arched an eyebrow, she couldn't tell where they girl was from by her voice. As she led Ada down the hallway to the Danger Room she asked. "Where ya from?" 

"Virginia." Ada replied. "You?" 

"Mississippi." Rogue told her. 

Ada smiled "I love your accent; pure southern bell." 

Rogue gave a small laugh. "Thank ya." 

The two girls entered the metal room. Ada gaped in awe; she had never seen anything like this before. This was all so high tech looking, and a bit overwhelming. She saw one of the male adults start to talk, he was telling them about their practice. Ada wasn't paying any attention, she was examining them room. 

"Ada?" the professor asked her. "Would you please tell us your power?" 

"Well, I guess you could say I'm agile, I can move quickly in a small amount of steps. I can walk on anything as long as I keep moving; even water." Ada explained. She wasn't quite sure how to explain her power to them, she was even confused about it. Sometimes she wondered if she could do more than what she thought.

"Could you like give us an example?" Kitty was confused. 

"Ummm, alright. Does this room create trees or poles?" Ada asked. 

"Yes one minute." The professor left the room. The others watched him go up into the watch tower above. He had been reading Ada's mind as to how she could show them her ability. He was also confused by her mutation, when he had picked her up on cerebro, he couldn't tell exactly what she controled. He assumed she could control something as she was able to crimb trees and walk on water. 

Suddenly the room was filled with a pond, and tall trees that were extremely thin. Ada ran at one of the trees, and walked up it as if she was walking on the floor. When she reached the top she walked across the tree tops, and landed on the pond. Before she had time to sink into the water she moved quickly using large leaps to the other end of the water. When she reached the ground she turned to face the others. 

"Like okay, I get it now." Kitty replied. 

"That's cool." Evan smiled; it reminded him of the movie 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon.' 

"Alright now that we know yours we'll tell you ours." Logan said, and each student explained their power and gave a demonstration. Ada realized why Rogue had been hesitant to take her own hand. It made Ada feel better; she thought the girl was frightened of her. She was quickly partnered with a boy named Kurt his code name Nightcrawler. She didn't recognize him; she didn't figure it out that he was the boy who had carried one of her bags until he explained that he wore a watch that made him look normal. They had been assigned to stop three figures called Quicksilver, Toad, and Blob. She examined the figures, the one called Quicksilver ran at her and she quickly dodged him by using him as a step. She stepped on his chest, leaped into the air, and landed on the floor in a squatting position. Nightcrawler had teleported in front of the Blob who was about to squash Ada, and teleported them onto the big boys back. Ada grabbed the illusion around his neck in a head lock, causing the illusion of the blob to disappear. She watched as Nightcrawler fought with Toad, and was slammed to the floor by Quicksilver, who then quickly ran away. Ada just smiled as she quickly leaped on his back knocking him to the floor. When he landed she jumped off, and landed beside him. She kicked him in the gut, and the illusion disappeared. She looked over to see how Nightcrawler was doing; Toad was down. Suddenly there were red lights flashing around the room. 

Ada gave a questioning look to Nightcrawler "Does that mean we won?" 

"Nine, somezing is up." He told her. 

A voice surrounded her mind, What would you like for a code name Ada?

Hello? was she talking to herself? 

No, you are not talking to yourself. I am a telepath. Now what would you like your code name to be? 

How does Sprite sound? she thought of how sprites could get to one place to another quickly with their wings. 

Perfect. Now please follow the others to the Blackbird.

Ada found herself in a jet, along with the others who had been in the danger room. She had no idea what was going on. ^^Are we evacuating? ^^ Her question was soon answered as she exited the jet with the others. They were in some sort of old house. She saw a window, and peered out of it. ^^A castle! ^^ There was a moat and everything. ^^But why are we-? ^^. 

"Hey X-Geeks, nice of you to join us." A big teen said, he reminded her of the big boy called Blob she had fought in the danger room. ^^Are they real people, those illusions?^^ she asked herself. But she didn't need an answer she felt herself almost fall to the floor by the ground shaking beneath her feet. But she leaped to the wall and landed onto someone's back. He feet hand landed on the person's shoulders. But, before she could land she was quickly pushed against the wall by a gust of silver and green wind. When the person's face finally appeared she saw it was the boy called Quicksilver from the Danger Room. She noticed a little confused expression on his face. 

"Who-are-you?" The boy asked in a rapid voice. She examined him, he was slender, his hair a silver white color. He looked like a model that you would see in a magazine. "Hello?" she felt him knock his fist on her head lightly. "Anyone-home?" 

Sprite decided that she could think later, and now it was fighting time. She straightened her back against the wall, and placed her feet onto the boy in front of her. She pushed against him, did a summersault in the air and landed behind him. But he was as fast, most likely faster than her, and he turned quickly to face her. 

"Impressive." he quirked an eyebrow.

"You too." She gave a small smile. "To bad you'll lose." She said as she leaped into the air and kicked him in the throat. An unexpected move, but Quicksilver managed to move out of the way slightly. "DAMN!" Sprite shouted as she received a punch in the stomach from the speed demon. She was not about to let that happen again. 

"Not-as-fast-as-you-thought!" Quicksilver smiled triumphantly. He was confident that he had knocked the girl out cold, sense she was lying motionlessly on the ground. So the speed demon decided to give her one last blow. In the blink of an eye he raised his foot, and moved it to her stomach for another blow. Except this time she caught his foot before it landed on her. He gaped in awe when he saw her smiling. "What?" 

"I think I am." She said just before twisting his foot behind him. She heard the crack of his bone break, and she quickly got up. "Next time." She winked, and she left him cussing up a storm. But he couldn't help but think she had prevented him in some way, like made him slow down. He thought for a second ^^Slow me down? Yeah right.^^ and he removed the thought from his mind.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

It was dinner time at the mansion, and everyone was seated at the table eating and having polite conversation. Ada sat by Rogue, the girl she had met earlier. Ada hadn't said much sense she had arrived. That was not typical for her; she was usually bright and bubbly, always making her friends laugh, and making them feel better when they were upset. She wished she were at home, with her mother, father, and sister. But she knew that that would not happen, she was stuck in New York with these people who she knew nothing about except that they were like her. She took a bite of her food; it was mash potatoes and steak with green beans on the side. It wasn't bad at all, much better than her mothers cooking. The only thing her mother made well was braughtworst, and hamburgers. ^^Okay so there's one good thing. ^^ She had been trying to find good points to living at this huge house. So far all she had was the food, and a big room. She was taken away from her thoughts by Kitty.

"So where are you like from?" The valley girl asked. 

"Virginia." Ada replied politely. 

"So ya live near D.C.?" Sam asked her. 

"Some what." Ada gave a small smile; she decided she might as well have a conversation and get to know these people sense she would be living with them. "So who were those guys we ran into earlier?" 

"The Brotherhood." Scott told her with a frown. 

Ada couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking right. The Brotherhood; are they some sorta gangsters or something?" 

Scott glared at her, well she couldn't tell from his glasses but if she could see behind them, then that's what she would see. "No, they're mutants." 

The smile left Ada's face, when she saw how serious Scott was. "Well, that one guy was pretty fast. But I doubt he'll be running for a while." Ada said hoping to make him stop with the glaring. Instead of glares she received surprised looks. "What?" 

"You stopped Quicksliver?" Bobby asked her. 

"I guess you could call it that, or you could say that his foot isn't attached." She said a little jokingly. She didn't get the response she expected. ^^Please tell me they have a sense of humor!^^

We do.

"Excuse me?" Ada said out loud. 

"We do." Jean said again. 

Ada glared at her; she didn't like people getting into her business. This girl had just popped her bubble, and Ada is one that likes her personal space. "Okay," Ada began "sorry hun, but that's a no go. Does the word person space, or private thoughts ring a bell at all?" Ada asked rudely. 

Rogue couldn't help but smile, after all Rogue didn't care for Jean, and if someone else finally realized the evilness in the girl. Rogue would be too happy to agree. 

"Sorry, I-" Jean was interrupted by Ada.

"Whatever." Ada replied and excused herself from the table, and went upstairs to her room. 

"Ah guess ya should be careful who ya readin, huh Jean?" Rogue smiled. Jean just sighed, and noted to be careful with her telepathy around Ada. 

-----Please review. ~Alana----


	2. Ada Newman AKA The Girl Who Hurt Your Fo...

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking------  
  
Chapter Two: Ada Newman AKA The Girl Who Hurt Your Foot  
  
It was her first day at Bayville high, and she was in her second period class, Spanish two. Kitty, and Kurt were in the class with her, as well as Pietro Maximoff. The teacher was assigning new seats, so everyone was standing in the front of the classroom waiting to be seated.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff behind Susan." The teacher told the silver haired boy. Peitro did as he was told. He wasn't in the best of moods. He had to use crutches, and had a cast on his foot. He was furious at the girl that had broken his precious foot. Now he had to be slow, a cruel punishment for the speedster.  
  
Ada had noticed the boy, and from his hair, and the broken foot she knew exactly who he was. Quicksilver. "Ada Newman" Ada's ears perked up when she heard her name; she looked at the teacher who told her. "Behind Mr. Maximoff."Ada couldn't help but smile as she took the seat behind him.  
  
When the whole class were in their assigned seats class began. Kitty was sitting behind Ada, and Kurt was to her right. As the teacher wrote on the board, and the student's copied, Ada leaned across her desk, and whispered into the silver haired boy's ear. "How's the leg?"  
  
Pietro turned as quickly as he was allowed to look at the person behind him. She looked familiar; he searched his memory files for who she was. When he found it, a frown crossed his face. "You." He said softly but with anger in the tone.  
  
"Ada Newman also known as the girl who hurt your foot, Mr. Maximoff or should I say Quicksilver." A lovely smirk crossed her face.  
  
"Did your research?" He couldn't help but smile. "To bad I haven't done mine, you'll have to inform me."  
  
"Code name Sprite." She told him.  
  
He arched an eyebrow and replied "As in the drink."  
  
Ada glared at him, and retorted "As in another name for a fairy."  
  
"Cute." Pietro said; he had a rude tint in his voice.  
  
"I'd be careful speedy, unless you want your other foot broken?" Ada returned.  
  
That hit the wrong spot of his nerve "Just wait, the rematch will be a hell of a lot better. You'll scream for mercy, just like the weakling you are."  
  
If there was one thing Ada hated the most, was being called weak. She was anything but, and made sure that everyone knew it. So in her anger she swiftly kicked Pietro's broken foot, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
The teacher turned away from the chalk board. "Mr. Maximoff?" She saw the look on Ada's face and could tell that she was somehow involved. "Ms. Newman? Is there something we should know?"  
  
"No ma'am, Mr. Maximoff here just loved the lesson so much he couldn't hold back his happiness." Ada replied innocently. She knew there was anger painted all over Pietro's face, even though his back was turned to her.  
  
The teacher just gave the girl a stop-what-your-doing-and-pay-attention look; and turned back to the chalkboard and returned to writing the notes. Ada just relaxed in her chair, a satisfied smile on her face. She knew that Pietro was going to be very fun to torment.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
For the last period of the day Ada had history and none of her team mates where in the class with her. So when she arrived she seated herself near a girl with short black hair, and gothic clothes on much like Rogue would wear except with more covering. When  
  
Ada took the seat the girl looked at her like she was psycho, Ada just gave her a smile and said "Hi, I'm Ada, and your?"  
  
The girl continued to look at her oddly but surprisingly answered. "Why are you sitting there?" Wanda was surprised that the girl had decided to sit next to her instead of the other available seats.  
  
Ada made a disgusted face "Well, their not exactly my type of people." She told the girl referring to the cheerleaders, and jocks. "But, if I was forced to sit by them, it would be fun to make their lives miserable."  
  
Wanda liked the girl's reply, but she herself was never one to be friendly. Just as the teacher stared to teach, there was a disturbance. Pietro waddled in, and took a seat next to a group of girls. Wanda noticed him glance at Ada, who had a little smirk on her face. The teacher welcomed Pietro and got back to the lesson. Wanda turned to give the evil eye to Wanda; Pietro gave a wicked smile, and moved up a few seats leaving his fans.  
  
"Hello Wanda." He gave his sister a falsely sweet smile.  
  
"Fuck off Pietro." Wanda growled.  
  
Pietro couldn't help but play, after all that's what he was known best for. "Ada, it seems you made a new friend. Just don't join forces."  
  
Ada gave him a questioning smile, "Why afraid I'll be able to break more than your other foot?"  
  
Wanda saw her brother's usually happy face turn rather upset, and she loved it. "This is the one that broke you foot?" She asked him.  
  
Pietro nodded, still a upset look on his face.  
  
Wanda turned quickly to Ada, who now had enough of a reason for Wanda to be nice to. With a smile on her face she said "I think you're my new best friend. Whenever you feel like hurting my brother go right ahead."  
  
Ada did a doubletake, ^^Brother? ^^ she had seem a resemblance between the two, and it quickly hit her. Twins. Ada herself was a twin but her twin wasn't a mutant so she was by herself in New York. And being a twin, she knew what to say around twins, and what not to say. For example she knew never ask two twins if they're twins. It pisses them off immensely. Ada smiled at Wanda, and the two found they had more in common that either of them would have guessed.  
  
Finally the bell rang and the two exited the classroom side by side. It was an amazing sight for anyone who knew Wanda. Wanda was not exactly social, but with Ada she felt inclined to be. There was something about her that interest Wanda, in a good way. The two talked like best friends, both very passionate about their opinions. Wanda liked Ada's opinions, and she was surprised that Ada listened to what she had to say without her having to take force; so the two quickly became friends. Unfortunately, the two had passed both their teams, and when they got outside they were waiting for them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked Ada.  
  
"What does it look like?" Ada asked him. She didn't like people trying to control her.  
  
"Conversing with the enemy." Scott replied.  
  
"She doesn't look harmful at the moment, and I'm new to this whole thing. So I doubt that it's a law that I can't talk with her." Ada told the leader.  
  
"Yo Wanda, let's go." Todd said, and caught a bug with his tongue.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes "Whatever," She glared at her team members, but her expression turned to Ada, a genuine smile on her face. "I'll see you later." She waved goodbye and Ada returned the gesture.  
  
On the way back to the mansion, Ada got the information on each member of the brotherhood. She was surprised to hear about Kitty's past relationship with Lance. She figured that it would be best to leave the subject alone around Scott because he seemed to hate them the most.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was Friday night at the X mansion, and the team were being like any normal teenager and going to the mall. Rogue, Kitty, and Ada were going to the movies to see 'Daredevil' staring Ben Affleck. When the girl's entered the theater and took seats in the back. When the credits started, they began to talk about the movie that was being advertised, etc.  
  
"Would you shut up?" the boy in front of them told the girls.  
  
Ada studied the boy, to see if it was anyone she knew. A smile crossed her face, it was Pietro. "So who's the new pick of the week?" Ada motion to the girl at his side.  
  
The girl turned to glare at Ada, the girl's name was Susan a cheerleader at Bayville high.  
  
"Jealous Ada?" Pietro asked her with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
Ada made a falsely sweet smile, and jumped over the movie seat, to sit next to Pietro. She grabbed his shirt; she loved to play, almost as much as he did. Rogue and Kitty just watched, as their friend began "Oh Pietro," she traced her finger along the crease of his neck and down his shirt. "It's so true. I'm madly in love with you. Your beautiful hair" She stroked his silver hair softly, causing Susan to turn red. "Your strong muscles," she moved her hand down to his bicep, and fondled it. "and your strong," She moved her lips to his ear and whispered "manhood." Her other hand grabbed his crotched, and with her had still on his groin she gave him a lovely French kiss, making any guy go gah gah. When she ended the kiss, she winked at him and jumped back to her seat, leaving the player stunned.  
  
Kitty, and Rogue laughed hysterically. Kitty gave her a high five, and they settled down and watched the movie. Throughout the whole move all that was on Pietro's mind was the kiss. It was good, and he wouldn't mind having more, but he knew that she had been playing him. And that thought made his blood boil, playing a player was what she just had done, and that took guts. The fact that he had been seduced by her made him angry and aroused at the same time. She didn't know it yet, but she had just started a battle she would lose. Little did he know how wrong he was.  
  
------Please review. I'd like to thank the following reviews:  
  
Elizabeth- Thanks for the review. Obviously by the title the love interest is apparent. But, I don't want to rush it, and I hope this chapter didn't rush it. But, there will be some major chemistry going on.  
  
Girl who only replies to stories she really likes- THANKS SOOO MUCH! You're a real sweetie!  
  
~Alana------ 


	3. Build Me Up Buttercup

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation) ------  
  
Chapter Three: Build Me Up Buttercup  
  
After the movie, the girls exited the theater as quick as possible for more than one reason. The first one being they had to meet the others at the food court in less than two minutes, and the second being getting as far away from Pietro as possible. When the three got to the food section of the mall, they saw a frowning Scott, tapping his foot. Ada couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. She thought that the leader of the team was just too hilarious. The way he was head over heals in love with Jean, and his annoyingly seriousness. So far Ada was getting along with most of the X-team, with a few exceptions, Jean and Scott. So far the telepath had stayed away from Ada's thoughts, and she was grateful. One thing that was important to Ada was first impressions, and well Jean didn't do a good job on that part. Or maybe it was the whole preppy cheerleader thing Ada didn't like. Who knew, the only thing Ada was sure of was that if she was in a mess the two would still fight like hell to save her, and she respected that.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jean asked them.  
  
"Yes and fast." Ada giggled. She knew even a broken foot wouldn't stop the speedster if he wanted revenge.  
  
"What? Why?" Scott questioned concerned.  
  
"Let's just say, the like player just got like played." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Okay." Jean didn't inquire, and she made sure that Scott didn't either.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When the team got home, they all went to the rec room to hang out. Ada decided to go and take a bath. When she undressed she started the bath, when the tub was full she added bubbles. Ada needed to relax, and what better than a bath? She slipped into the tub, and she sighed as the hot water surrounded her body. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the wall. She began to sing, something she often did when she relaxed. Ada enjoyed singing, in the bath; it made her feel like some sort of princess. She began to hum the tune, as she washed her body and hair.  
  
"Why do you build me up buttercup?" she began the song, it was an oldie but a goodie. At first she sang the song softly, the as she got into the beat she belted out the words. "Why! Do! You! Build me up!"  
  
"Buttercup." A voice replied.  
  
Eyes still closed, Ada dived into the tub, and making sure she was invisible. Then when she thought maybe the person left, her head protruded out of the water. Her eyes widened at her visitor. "What the hell? How did ya?" She was in complete shock.  
  
Pietro gave a beautiful smirk. "Well, running isn't the only fast thing I can do."  
  
She new he meant that comment as both sexually and seriously she arched an eyebrow "How nice for you." She replied curtly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have to want something?" He eyed the tub, she glared at him.  
  
"Do you want me to break the whole leg?" she asked him sickeningly sweet. "Or maybe both?"  
  
"Now now, play nice." He told her. "I just wanted to repay you for that wonderful kiss, I received earlier."  
  
"Did it ruin your little date?" She asked in mock sympathy.  
  
He smiled "You wish."  
  
She sighed heavily. "Please leave. I am trying to take a fucking bath here."  
  
"And a nice one too." He replied, and splashed some bubbles and water into her face.  
  
Ada did not feel comfortable in her current situation. "Turn around." She commanded him. She wanted to get out and put on a towel, so she could at least feel a bit decent. She had forgotten that there was a mirror in the room, so even if Pietro did turn he would still be able to see all. But forgetting about that minor detail, she gave Pietro a full show, unexpectedly. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Okay, now back to business." She replied when she was ready.  
  
Pietro had a huge smile on his face, and Ada couldn't figure out why. He gestured to the mirror, and her eyes widened. Her whole body turned bright pink in anger and embarrassment. She was so angry she screamed, causing Pietro to jolt out of the bathroom, knowing full well that Wolvie would be on his way. Ada was surprise that the scream had made the boy leave, and a smile crossed her face. It quickly faded when Logan crashed through the door. "LOGAN!" Ada screeched.  
  
He quickly turned and left the bathroom. But he stayed outside her door. "What happened?" He sniffed the air. He didn't need an answer. "Silver." He growled.  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" Ada screamed at him from the bathroom. Logan did as the girl asked, but mumbled under his breathe something about Pietro being a sneaky piece of shit. As the realization of what had just occurred hit Ada's mind, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her features. She heard the professor call her to the conference room; apparently they were having a meeting in a few minutes. Ada sighed and pulled on a golden rod spaghetti strap shirt that said 'Chicago' in burgundy letters and a pair of extra large mess navy blue shorts. When she was dressed she hurried to the room, she was a little late but not to.  
  
"I have called you in for an emergency meeting." The professor told the team.  
  
Ada suspected that this might have to do with her visitor, so she spoke up "Professor, I have no idea how Mr. Maximoff entered the mansion, I was sure I had stopped him for at least a few weeks."  
  
She received stares from the others. The professor just smiled "Your visitor is not the cause of this meeting."  
  
"Oh." She replied, she felt stupid for bringing it up.  
  
"Now, there have been some strange occurrences in the southern tip of Germany. It seems that someone is playing God to normal persons, messing with the local occupants DNA, turning them into one of us." The professor told the group.  
  
"Magneto?" Scott asked.  
  
The professor shook his head. "No, I have spoken with him, and he is not the culprit behind this insanity."  
  
"So someone is turning normal people into mutants?" Jubilee asked.  
  
The professor nodded. Ada was confused "Well, what exactly happens to these people?" Neither Ada nor Kurt had said a word about the country of the strange happenings. Both had family in the southern part of the country, and both were praying it wasn't in the town their families were in.  
  
"The tests do what they are set up to do, turn these people into mutant kind. But, it has side effects. Playing with DNA is very dangerous, and this person must be an expert but even experts make mistakes." The professor replied. "The people die within 48 hours."  
  
"Vat town?" Kurt asked.  
  
Both Ada and Kurt held their breathe for the answer. "Donaueschingen."  
  
Ada's eyes widened. "Großmutter" (Grandma) she said under her breath. She kept her calm, "Who's dead?"  
  
The professor gave her a reassuring look. "Your family is fine." Ada gave a sigh in relief. "We will be leaving for German in the morning with Magneto and his team." At that statement everyone's expression went blank.  
  
"Yer kiddin." Rogue stared at Professor Xavier in complete shock.  
  
He shook his head. "No Rogue, in fact they should be arriving any minute."  
  
As soon as the professor had finished his statement, a man entered the room along with ten others.  
  
Wolverine unleashed his claws. "I don't like this."  
  
"Well, Wolverine it looks like you have no choice." Magneto replied. The man raised his hand in and Wolverine was raised into the air.  
  
"Logan!" Ororo cried; Magneto could kill the man in an instant if he wanted to.  
  
"Magneto, we are not here to fight each other. You are here to work together with us." The professor told the man.  
  
Magneto nodded, he didn't trust the three clawed man. "So Charles are we going to set up the teams?"  
  
"Alright." Scott started "Jean and I, Sprite and Nightcrawler-"  
  
"No Scott, we are working together. You will each be paired with a member by Magneto or I." The professor started.  
  
"Lance and Scott." Magneto replied. "You both are the leaders so you will be teamed together."  
  
Both Scott and Lance glared at each other. "Pro-" Scott began. But Magneto and the professor continued. The teams were Rogue and Gambit, Boom Boom and Nightcrawler, Colossus and ShadowCat, Sprite and Quicksilver, Sypke and the Scarlet Witch, Jean and Wolverine, Sabertooth and Strom, Blob and Sunspot, Toad and Wolfsbane, Pyro and Iceman, Mystique and Beast, and others.  
  
"Professor I really don't think-" Scott was interrupted.  
  
"Just go with it." Ada replied. She wasn't in the mood; she wanted to solve this before her family got hurt. "The faster we get there the sooner everyone's out of danger." Ada glared at Scott "And if you screw up and anyone else gets killed. You will have to deal with me!" She was completely serious.  
  
"Sugar Ah'm sure they're alright." Rogue put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Kurt walked over to Ada, he understood how she felt. "Es ist gut. Ich verspreche, keine erhalte hurt." (It will be alright. I promise, no one will get hurt.) He wipped the tears from Ada's cheek.  
  
Ada gave a weak smile and replied. "Ich hoffe, daß Sie Recht haben. Für jede Grund." (I hope you are right. For every ones sake.)  
  
"Can-we-go-now?" Quicksilver asked impatiently.  
  
As fast as the speed demon himself she grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him against the wall. He face full of anger. "If you screw this up, you'll need to be worried about more than just your foot." Quicksilver cocked an eyebrow. ^^What's up with her?^^  
  
Her family lives where all that freaky stuff is going on. Jean told him mentally.  
  
Quicksilver didn't need to be told twice. So he decided to leave her alone for a bit, and leave the tormenting for later.  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana------ 


	4. Never Let The Family Assume Anything

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation) ------  
  
Chapter Four: Never Let The Family Assume Anything  
  
The team didn't have enough time to change into their battle suits, and pack. So it was obvious who was on which side, the X-men in their civvies, and the others in their superhero get ups. Ada couldn't sit down, she stood and looked out the window, Nightcrawler had bamf-ed next to her. The two had become good friends in the time she had been there, and there was no question that there was chemistry between them. She felt his furry hand on her bare shoulder. "Sorgen Sie sich nicht mein liebes." (Don't worry my dear.) He had often started calling her my dear, as a term of endearment.  
  
"Ich sorge mich für jene Männer, die alle jene Leute getötet haben." (I worry for those men that have killed all of those people.) She replied.  
  
"You-know-how-hard-it-is-to-ease-drop-when-you-don't-speak-English?" Pietro gave a smirk.  
  
"Thus the reason we aren't." She snapped.  
  
"Whoa!" Pietro waved his hands up like the cops would have asked one in trouble to do. "Sorry for trying to care."  
  
"You care?" Kurt couldn't keep back the laugh "Jah right!"  
  
"It's okay Kurt, besides I think Boom Boom is waiting for you." Ada told her friend. She smiled at Pietro, "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk." He told her, and it was the truth.  
  
"Okay, shoot." Ada replied.  
  
"So you and the blue elf are a couple?" Pietro had noticed the closeness between them, and surprisingly he was jealous.  
  
Ada shook her head. "No, just friends." She eyed him carefully. "What's your game? You want something? What?"  
  
"You don't trust me?" He smiled.  
  
"Not one bit." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"Why?" He asked her.  
  
"Because." She shrugged "Your like every guy, you only care about yourself. You play with girl's emotions. You're the bad boy without the motor cycle and leather jacket."  
  
"Never heard anyone describe it like you. Kinda sexy." He winked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sorry to bruise your ego, but you will never sweep me off my feet"  
  
He moved closer to her, his eyes gazed into hers seductively "What made you think I'd want to?"  
  
She frowned, and decided to change the subject. "So you're Mags son?"  
  
Pietro nodded, "Anyway what I wanted to ask you about."  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"The movie theater, that kiss." He told her. "Why?"  
  
She was suddenly uncomfortable. "I was playing around."  
  
"Didn't feel that way." He replied. And it had it felt more like she actually wanted to do it, and had been looking for an excuse to.  
  
"Well, it will never happen again." She told him flatly.  
  
"Too bad." He said lightly and walked away to talk to Lance.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The Blackbird landed in a field. There was no wheat on the ground, because it was planting season. When Ada exited the jet, she realized where they were, it was the field of her family, her mother's side, the Peaters side. She smiled and ran to the antiques looking farm house directly in front of her. She stopped when she heard the professor yell after her "Stay with your partners." She turned and saw Mr. Speed at her side.  
  
"This-place-where-your-family-lives?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, and continued to run to the back door of the house. She saw Kurt teleport in front of her with Boom Boom, Rogue and Gambit. "Hey." She smiled, she was itching to go inside, and the others sensed it.  
  
"Need a ride?" Kurt smiled at her.  
  
She nodded. He grabbed her hand, and teleported her, Boom Boom, Gambit, and Rogue to the back door. When they appeared in the blue smoke, Quicksilver was next to them. Ada knocked on the door. They waited for an answer, when the door finally opened a young little boy appeared. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and looked about the age of five. He stared at the visitors, but a smile crossed his face when he saw Ada.  
  
"ADA!" The little boy cried, and jumped onto the girl.  
  
"Hallo Roderick." She smiled at the young boy. She carried him inside, and gestured to the others to follow. They entered a living room, in had a fireplace, and couches. There were five people in the room, a woman who appeared to be in her thirties, another man around the same age, and older couple, and a young man who looked about nineteen. The group smiled at the sight of the girl.  
  
"Willkommener Hauptada Liebling."(Welcome home Ada darling.) The old woman smiled. You could see her age by the wrinkles on her face.  
  
Ada smiled in return and gave the woman a warm hug. "Es ist gut, Haupt zu sein." (It is good to be home.)  
  
"Do-they-speak-English?" Pietro asked quickly.  
  
Ada nodded "Yes, everyone" Ada gestured to her family "This is Rogue, Kurt, Tabitha, Remy, and Pietro." She gestured to her friends, well most of them where.  
  
"Hello." The little boy replied. He had a thick accent but one could still understand him.  
  
"Hallo, ist es nett, Sie zu treffen." (Hello it is nice to meet you.) Kurt said in perfect German.  
  
Ada's grandfather looked the boy up and down. "Sie, sind sind Sie nicht deutsch? Von welchem Teil sind Sie?" (You are German, are you not? What part are you from?) Kurt and her grandfather spoke for a while, talking about what family Kurt was from, etc.  
  
"To vhat do ve owe your visit?" The younger man asked Ada, giving her a hug. It was her cousin Bern. He eyed the visitors, he thought of Ada as a little sister, and was the only other person besides her parents and sister to know of her mutation.  
  
Ada gave a weak smile. "Can I talk to you in private?" He nodded and the two went to the kitchen to speak. The others stayed in the living room.  
  
"So you are friends of Ada's?" The middle aged woman asked.  
  
"Well, Ada and I aren't exactly friends-" Pietro was interrupted, he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Ohhh, your Ada's boyfriend. It is very nice to meet you!" The woman smiled. "Welcome to the family." Everyone began to crowd around Pietro. The others couldn't help but laugh. When Ada came back to the room, she was suddenly plopped down onto the couch along side Pietro. He had an amused look on his face.  
  
"What is going on?" Ada asked; she didn't want to know but asked anyway.  
  
"Ada!" Her grandmother exclaimed. "How could you not tell us?"  
  
"Huh?" Ada asked again.  
  
"Daß Sie einen Freund haben." (That you have a boyfriend.) Her grandmother replied, she squeezed Pietro's cheek.  
  
"Yeah Ada, How could you not tell them about me?" Pietro smirked.  
  
She gave him a death glare, but he continued to smile. "Nr., Nr.! Pietro und ich sind nichts wie das. Ich bedeute, daß wir nicht gleichmäßig sind-" (No, no! Pietro and I are nothing like that. I mean we are not even-) She tried to explain.  
  
Now in her family when someone was seeing someone, they expected marriage ASAP. Her grandfather gave Pietro a stern look and asked "Vhen is the wedding?"  
  
Pietro's eyes widened. "Wedding?"  
  
Kurt knew how it went in German families as well. He laughed goodheartedly. "Jah Pietro, vhen is the wedding?"  
  
"Would you excuse us?" Pietro asked Ada's family. They nodded and the two zipped out of the room, and into one of the bedrooms. Pietro shut the door, and gave Ada a freaked out expression. "Is-your-family-psycho?"  
  
Ada glared at him. "No, that's how it goes here. When you get a boyfriend or what not you get married. I tried to stop you, but nooooo." She was so pissed of now.  
  
"What-do-I-say?" Pietro was at a loss.  
  
"Well, you better think of something. They'll skin you alive if you made a fool out of them!" She replied. "You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out. But you got me involved so it better not make me look like a slut!"  
  
"Can't-you-explain?" Pietro cried.  
  
"No, you don't know my family!" She roared, she couldn't believe he had done this. "You know coming into my bathroom to spy is one thing, but telling my family that we are a couple! You got more than Wolverine to worry about! You got the entire family, and that's only a few of them!"  
  
"Great." He sighed, his cockiness had gotten him into messes before, but none like this. Hopefully his charm will save him like always. But he highly doubted that it would work. "Okay-let's-just-play-along-then."  
  
"WHAT?!" That was even worse than him starting the whole mess. But she didn't have any better ideas.  
  
"Just-do-it!" he begged. "I-don't-wanna-die-young!"  
  
She sighed "When this is over your gonna wish I'd killed you the day we meet!"  
  
Pietro gave her his dashing smile. "I-doubt-that." He winked, and she couldn't help but blush. He pulled her back to the living room.  
  
"So?" Uncle Forest asked.  
  
Pietro pulled Ada back to the couch; everyone was in her house now. She had to introduce the entire team, with the help of Kurt. Luckily the house was big enough for everyone to find a room to sit in or something along those lines. Pietro's arm was now around her and he was smiling, she had to keep herself from slapping the boys face. She saw a Wanda give her a sympathetic look, she felt very bad for her friend.  
  
"We should get to bed; we have a big day ahead of us." Ada replied, and leaped of the couch. Pietro followed her, but no such luck.  
  
"Obviously, they are shy." Aunt Lotta smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you know Ada." Pietro smiled sweetly.  
  
Ada glared at him, and stated. "I think that we should get some rest, after all we've got a big day tomorrow." She smiled at her family who agreed. She hugged them each good night. Pietro shared a room with most of the male members of the team in little Roderick's room. Ada had her own room in the house, and she shared it with Wanda, Tabby and the X-girls. The adults shared the guest room. All of them slept nicely in their crowded but comfortable rooms.  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana------ 


	5. King And Queen Of The Amazons

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation) ------  
  
Chapter Five: King And Queen Of The Amazons  
  
Neither Roderick nor Ada could sleep so as they did what they normally would. Young Roderick would wake someone up and begin a long conversation with them until he was tired. The person usually ended up being Ada if she was visiting, but Roderick wanted to talk with Pietro. He had heard his parents speak of him and Ada being a couple, and Roderick being the loving cousin he was wanted to make sure the young man's intentions were good, even if the little boy had no idea what it meant. As for Ada she would normally walk around or watch Roderick sleep. She had a close bond with the young boy; Ada had always been good with children, so it wasn't unexpected that the two would be close.  
  
"Vake up!" Roderick shook Pietro violently.  
  
Pietro opened his eyes to see the intruder of his rest. When he saw the young boy he rolled his eyes, and turned his back to him.  
  
Roderick didn't let that stop him, so he jumped to the other side of Pietro to get his attention. Pietro turned his back to the boy again, amusing the young child, who could very well keep this up all night.  
  
While the two 'played' Ada walked past her cousin's room, the door was open and she took a peek inside. To her surprise and delight, little Roderick was playing with Pietro. ^^He deserves it. ^^ she thought smiling.  
  
"Pietro?" The boy asked.  
  
Pietro decided that maybe if he answered the boy's question maybe he would let him sleep. "What?"  
  
"You are vith my cousin?" Roderick questioned.  
  
"What do you mean with?" Pietro shot back. Ada's eyes widened as she heard her you cousin, but she wanted to see where the young boy was headed with his interrogation.  
  
"You like her." Roderick stated. He listened intently to the older boys answer.  
  
"Ada and I," Pietro stammered. "We, well, we-"  
  
Ada decided to step in "Roderick? Was tun Sie oben so spät?" (What are you doing up so late?) She saw Pietro sigh in relief. But he decided to listen in on their conversation, even if he didn't understand it.  
  
"Ich könnte nicht erhalten zu schlafen."(I could not get to sleep.) He told her.  
  
"Schließen Sie dann Ihre Augen. Stören Sie nicht Pietro." (Then close your eyes. Do not bother Pietro.) She replied. Pietro heard his name, and he continued his useless ease dropping.  
  
Roderick smiled. "Sie mögen ihn Ada?" (You like him don't you Ada?).  
  
Ada blushed a tiny bit, but didn't let Roderick see it. "Das ist genügend Roderick. Gehen Sie jetzt schlafen." (That is enough Roderick. Now go to bed.)  
  
Roderick made a childish pouting face, as his weapon, and begged. "Ich kann nicht, mich eine Geschichte bitte bitten zu fallen schlafend. Bitte Ada." (I cannot, please tell me a story to fall asleep. Please Ada.)  
  
Ada gave in. "Gut." (Alright.) And she told him his favorite bedtime story about a knight fighting a dragon, and saving the princess. But before the end, Roderick had fallen asleep. Ada smiled, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She stood up and began to walk out when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Wow," Pietro could tell by her hand motions and different tones of voice that she had told him a story. "What story was it?"  
  
She smiled. "Just a story I made up for him, it's about Knight Roderick and how he slayed the dragon of Donaueschingen, and saved lovely princess Ada from the evil dragon."  
  
"Interesting." Pietro smiled, he would never admit it but he though it was sweet the way she was so motherly to the boy. Pietro had never had anyone like that for him when he was young. "He's lucky."  
  
Ada raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
Pietro was being serious now. "To have someone who cares so much about him."  
  
Ada was taken aback, "Everyone has someone who cares about them." She told him matter of factly.  
  
Pietro shook his head. "Not everyone."  
  
She could tell there was something wrong, and well she felt bad. Her empathy took over and she asked him half serious and half as a joke. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"  
  
Pietro laughed a little. "Sure."  
  
Again Ada was surprised, but she moved over to where Pietro was, and sat next to him. "Alright what story do you want to hear?"  
  
Pietro thought for a moment. "About the knight Pietro." He smiled.  
  
"Alright," She replied. "Once upon a time, their was a young man-"  
  
"Handsome young man." Pietro added.  
  
"Handsome young man, named Pietro. He wanted to become a knight of the hood." Pietro laughed at this. Ada continued. "He traveled afar to the county of New York, and had to fight the evil Duke Evan in a game of basketball. Unfortunately for the young man, he lost to the Duke. So the Duke sentenced him to exile in the Amazons, where he met the mean Amazon princess Ada. Princess Ada broke Pietro's foot when he first arrived in her homeland because he had disturbed her relaxing bubble bath." She gave a playful glared at Pietro who had become highly entertained by the story. "Eventually the rule-"  
  
Pietro decided to tell some of the story. "The ruler of the Amazons became intrigued by the stud, and while he was on a date with one of her council she kissed Pietro passionately."  
  
Ada rolled her eyes, and decided to interrupt "Because she was under an evil spell cast by the evil wizard Magneto. And the only way for Pietro to break the spell was to help rescue the people of South G, with the help of the Amazons."  
  
"Pietro fought bravely and killed the evil wizard breaking the spell, but as it turned out the Princess was actually in love with the man, so they got married. And they were crowned him King and Queen of the Amazons, the hood found out and ventured from afar to make him a knight of the hood. And they all lived happily ever after." Pietro added.  
  
"The end." Ada stood up, and walked to the doorway. "Goodnight Pietro." She left the room, and headed toward her own. She felt a gust of wind push her around, and she found herself on her bed, with Pietro smiling over her. Before she could protest she felt his lips cover her own, and he kissed her. She was surprised by the kiss but she was even more surprised because she kissed him back. When the kiss ended, he smiled down at her.  
  
Pietro got up, and bowed to Ada, and with a smile he said sweetly "Goodnight my queen." And he left the room as a gust of wind.  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana----- 


	6. First Time It Hurt To Lie

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men eve, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation) ------  
  
Chapter Six: First Time It Hurt To Lie  
  
Ada awoke to the roster's song as the sun rose in the sky. The damn bird always woke her up so early, but she was having trouble sleeping anyway. She put on a robe, and walked down the stairs and outside. She smiled at the familiar view; she had fond memories of this place. She had spent many summer, winter, and spring vacations in Germany with her family. If she was to walk around the town, one would think her a native until she spoke. Her American accent gave her away even with her perfect German.  
  
She headed over to the barn, and began to feed some of the farm animals. She loved farms, but could only stand them for a certain amount of time. She was a city girl after all. As she scattered the seeds for the chickens on the ground she could hear the waking of her team members. It was rather cold out, and when she felt a gust of wind pass her and a chill flew up her spine. Fortunately it was a one time wind. Pierto.  
  
"Guten Morgen." (Good morning.) She smiled at him.  
  
Pietro leaned against the fence keeping the birds in, and smiled "What-you- said."  
  
Ada couldn't help but blush, and Pietro smiled as he saw the blood rush to her cheeks. "Is it breakfast time already?" She tried to change the subject. "Everyone's up?"  
  
The silver haired boy smirked lightly, he noticed her uneasiness. "What's- wrong? Think-I'm-going-to-bite-you?"  
  
Ada smiled playfully. "Bite me?" she asked.  
  
He quickly ran up next to her, their faces close. He had a half serious and half playful smile. He ran a hand down her cheek as he replied. "Only-if- you-ask-me-to."  
  
Ada giggled nervously. "No thanks." She moved away rather slowly. "We should go inside."  
  
He stopped her. "Why?"  
  
"Because we have a job to do." She replied firmly, and with her reply she was swept off her feet and found herself back inside of the house in less than ten seconds. She was in his arms and she just stared at him. They gazed into the others eyes until they heard a firm ahem from Wolverine.  
  
"Guten Morgen Logan." (Good morning Logan.) She smiled innocently, and hopped out of Pietro's arms. She saw Roderick smiling at her, and she glared at the younger boy as she began to set the table for breakfast. She opened a door to a shelf and pulled out some plates. She was surprised to see Pietro helping her. The speedster was running at hyper speed from one side of the room to the next. When she sent the silver ware on the table she noticed that everything else was set for eating.  
  
Kurt teleported into the room, and smiled wishing Ada a good morning while taking a seat at the table. Thankfully, the professor had explained to her family what was going on, and they so far were very accepting of the mutants.  
  
Ada sat down, and plopped the food onto her plate. She smiled as Rogue, Remy, Wanda, and Tabby entered the room. When Jean and Scott entered Ada ignored them, she still didn't like the red haired girl. But she showed the two where the food was.  
  
"So what is this?" Scott looked at the food with a curios look.  
  
Kurt and Ada smiled at each other. "Americans." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Ada glared at the boy. Kurt just gave her a playful smile.  
  
"Ah second that question sugar." Rogue stated as she sat looking at the food.  
  
"Just try it." Ada told them. "It's really good."  
  
"Jah, just try it Rogue." Kurt mimicked.  
  
Pietro took a spoonful of the meal in his mouth and chewed slowly. He gave a satisfied look when he swallowed. "It's-actually-good."  
  
Ada smiled "See it's good. Yummmm." She took a bite.  
  
Everyone else took a taste hesitantly, and all nodded in agreement with Pietro.  
  
"Not ta bad." Rogue replied, and they continued to eat their breakfast.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The team had suited up, and was now on their way to enemy territory. When they reached the castle, the teams split up in opposite directions. Pietro and Sprite where on the west end of the castle searching for whatever was out there hurting normal people. Sprite couldn't help but think if Magneto had something up his sleeve.  
  
She decided to contact him. Professor, is Mags up to something? I mean this is just weird. Doesn't he hate humans? Wouldn't he be on the bad side?  
  
I think you might be on to something which is the reason everyone is teamed up with one of Magneto's men. If Magneto has anything that he is planning I am unable to find it in his mind.  
  
So it's possible, and if so wouldn't Pietro be his right hand man? She knew the saying 'like father like son' and as much as the thought of Pietro betraying her hurt. She knew how possible it was. She had grown to like the speedster, and she cursed herself for her feelings toward him.  
  
Just be on you guard. the professor told her. He could tell that the thoughts were distressing her, and his sympathy went out to her.  
  
Quicksilver had noticed Sprites quick mood change and was trying to loosen her up. "Cheer-up-we'll-get-them,-or-should-I-say-I-will." He smirked.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "You wish. I'll end up saving your ass."  
  
"That-sounds-fun." He smiled.  
  
Sprite rolled her eyes. "Grow up Pietro."  
  
Quicksilver loved how easily she was to annoy. "No." He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Ohh-how-fun-you-are."  
  
"Find amusement elsewhere." She wasn't in the mood; she had gone into battle mode, and was keeping her eye on him.  
  
"Why? When-you-are-so-much-fun?" He replied, and leaned into whisper into her ear. "You'll-never-get-laid-if-you-don't-stop-being-so-serious."  
  
"Excuse me?" She could not believe what he had just said. "You have no business in that part of my life. And besides only people who will fuck you are stupid ditzy blondes!" She retorted.  
  
He glared at her "What's-your-problem!" He was just playing around and she had to get so serious. "Why-do-you-have-to-be-so-god-damn-serious!?"  
  
"And why do you have to be so annoying!?" She cried.  
  
His eyes widened. "What's-your-fucking-problem?"  
  
"YOU!" She yelled at him.  
  
"That's-not-what-you-said-last-night." Even in anger Pietro had humor and sarcasm.  
  
That was it; she ran at him and began to throw punches. He dodged them with ease; her emotions were clogging her fighting skills. "Will you stop with the stupid remarks?!"  
  
She swung another punch and he caught her arm, she tried to pull it away but she was worn out from all the punches she had thrown. He was glaring at her, his eyes wide. He was a little irked by her sudden change, and if he would ever admit it he wanted to know why she was upset. Usually he wouldn't have given it a second thought but for her he would. His eyes became sympathetic as well as his expression. "What's wrong?" His fast speaking ways stopped.  
  
She frowned. "Nothing." She again tried to escape his grasp. "Let go."  
  
"Not until you tell me."  
  
"Why do you care? Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to care all of a sudden?" He let her hand go, her comment hurt him. "God, I can be serious to you know!"  
  
She was surprised by this, and decided it would only be polite to tell him, or ask him. "Is there some sort of plan? I mean why are you helping us with this?"  
  
"I don't know." He lied, and surprisingly it hurt to lie, which was a first for him.  
  
------Please review or I will not continue. ~Alana----- 


	7. Manipulator Of Gravity

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men eve, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation) ------

Chapter Seven: Manipulator Of Gravity

The two mutants with the ability of being quick were continuing their inspection of the west wing. Pietro was leading Ada, who surprisingly followed. The silver haired boy was filled with internal conflict. Soon he would be leading Ada into a trap, and he didn't know if he could. His emotions were taking over quickly. For some reason he had feelings for an X-Geek. At first he thought it was just his taste for fresh meat, but now it seemed more than that. When she had kissed him in the theater, he not only enjoyed it but wanted more. Finally it was time for his decision, trap her or save her. As the two closed in on the place of capture, Pietro reached a fork in the road. To the left was Ada's imprisonment and the right her freedom. ^^Please forgive me. ^^ he thought. At full speed he imprisoned Ada in his arms and ran to the right hallway. In a swirl of stone colors, the two ended up in a bedroom. Surprisingly it still had a bed and some other things that had been left behind. The castle was huge so this room must have been left untouched. 

Sprite looked at Quicksilver, a look of high confusion on her face. "What wa-?"

He sat on the end of the bed looking at his feet. "You-were-right." He replied. 

She was still confused. "Right?"

"There-is-a-plan-and-I-just-saved-you-from-it." He told her. His eyes caught hers. 

"You lied to me," She laughed a little bit. "I am so stupid. I swear." She headed toward the door. 

Quicksilver stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You can't go out there, they're looking for you." He told her.

"How do I know your not lying? This could be a trap." She replied dryly. She was so upset with herself for believing him. She grabbed the door handle, and turned it. The door cracked open a few inches. "You put on a good act Pietro, and I fell for it. Your little 'tell me a story', 'bite me', and 'I do care'. Bravo." She clapped mockingly. "You could win an Academy Award for those. But sorry, you're not getting one for this."

His hand was still on her arm keeping her; his grasp was firm and she could see that he wasn't letting go. She could see it in his eyes. Ada let out a long sigh, she was going to have to fight him. But something stopped her. His eyes; the emotion pouring out of them seemed so honest and truthful. 

Before she could do or say anything he said softly and with a tone of pure honesty. "Please, trust me." and with those words she couldn't help but believe him. ^^He seems so sincere. Maybe he is telling me the truth.^^ 

She let out a small sigh and closed the door. "I'm going to regret this I know it." she muttered under her breath. She glared at him "What do you purpose we do?" Then a thought hit her. She had no idea what was going on, she didn't know the plan or anything. Somehow she was going to have to get Quicksilver to spill the beans. But, how to get him to? She searched her mind for ways of getting information. Her thoughts quickly went past reasoning them out of him, and asking nicely. So she decided to do what women were best at; seduction. Though she had no clue if it would work or not, she knew she had to at least try. 

Quicksilver raised an eyebrow as he saw an odd look grace Ada's face, and as she strutted over to him like some sort of venomous but beautiful snake. He felt the space between them close as her body pressed against his. An inch of air served as a wall between their faces, and slowly the wall seemed to fade. As seconds passed he felt her hot breath against his skin as she kissed his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. Her hands slithered around him and he felt fingers caressing his ear, causing heat to rise up within him. 

Ada herself was surprised at what she was doing to him, but knew it was for the better cause, even if she was enjoying the closeness between them. She was about to ask her question when she felt his lips press passionately against her own, and his arms wrap themselves firmly around her. Her mind lost site of the task at hand and onto the romantic scene in front of her. With a rush of the excitement of the moment the two found themselves on top of the bed that lay in the room. As the passion between them heightened with each passing kiss and caress Ada felt a surge of energy floe through her and she let out a loud moan. Pietro opened his eyes and they soon widened in confusion. The objects in the room seemed to be floating in mid air, as if they were levitating. He quirked an eyebrow and stopped what he was doing, and to his surprise when he stopped, the objects in the room collapsed onto the floor even the dresser, which was standing on its own feet seemed to fall to gravity. 

Ada blinked, she had also witnessed the scene and looked at Quicksliver who was staring at her. "What was that?" 

He studied her for a moment. "You're not telekinetic?" 

She shook her head, and gave a nervous laugh "You don't think I did that did you?" Even though she had felt as though the pull on the earth itself had been centered on her as the objects both levitated and collapsed. ^^Could it have been me?^^

"What exactly is your power?" The thought had crossed his mind many time after his fight with her. He had always felt slower around her, but of course he would never admit it. It was rather confusing what she could do. Even his father had no idea what the center of her power was, and he usually knew everything about his foe. 

"Well, I don't know. I just seem to be quick, and can walk on trees and stuff like that. Like those people did in that foreign film 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon'." Ada replied.

The speedster thought for a second, even though he wasn't a master on the mutant subject he thought he had an idea. "It looks like you can control the force of an object." He tried to explain. 

"Huh?" 

"If it comes up it can come down. Like a pulley or something." And then the word to explain it hit him "Gravity." 

The single word hit Ada like a hard punch in the face. It explained a lot, how she was able to walk so high in the sky manipulating the forces of gravity to keep her in place and to give her more leeway, and it explained the objects in the room suddenly floating then crashing. Also it explained how she could keep up with Pietro, by causing the gravitational pull around her to lessen and thus running as fast as the speedster. She remembered that even the professor had been baffled by her mutation saying that it wasn't difficult for him to figure out the source. But was that real it? Gravity? There was one way to tell. If she could manipulate gravity then she should be able to hover in the air, and make Quicksilver hover as well. She concentrated on the task and closed her eyes. She heard a yelp and opened them quickly and smiled. Pietro had been right, she could control gravity. Sure enough Quicksilver and Sprite were hovering at least six feet in the air. With her test completed she let herself and Pietro land back lightly on the stone floor. 

------Please review. Thanks! ~Alana-----


	8. Only Member Left

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men eve, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation) ------  
  
Chapter Eight: Only Member Left  
  
After Ada had figured out the source of her power, she finally asked Pietro about the whereabouts of Magneto. He had told her that each of the X-men were to be caught and sent to the basement of the castle where the labs for the experiments were. They would be placed into these tiny rooms after they had placed a bracelet on them stopping their power. Other than that he knew nothing more. Ada had been pondering the situation for about twenty minutes or pacing back and forth; annoying Pietro to no end. At last a light bulb turned on in her head. She had a plan.  
  
Pietro watched as Ada opened the door of the old castle room. Before exiting she smiled at him and said "Shall we?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion. ^^What is she doing?^^ "What?"  
  
Ada's smile grew sly and she explained. "Take me to Magneto."  
  
"Why?" Pietro questioned; he didn't like what he was hearing.  
  
"I'm switching sides." She said matter of factly.  
  
His eyes opened wide "What? You're an X-men."  
  
"I know, but in order to save them I have to become something else." She stated a hint of sadness in her voice. What she was about to do would hurt her. She had always prided herself in her knowledge of the right thing, and doing it. But now she doubted herself. This was the only idea she could think of. And she firmly believed that this wasn't the right way. It was going to hurt, she knew that. Somehow she had to prove her loyalty to Magneto, and doing that would hurt someone she cared about. But she reminded herself that in the end it would be worth it.  
  
He was slowly gaining understanding; she was going to switch sides so she could help her friends out of their current situation. He knew that she was the only one who could save them now. After all she was the only team member left.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Magneto and his men began to hover in the air. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and bafflement, even those who were captive. Quickly the leader of the Brotherhood and Acolytes used his powers to plant his feet back onto the floor. His recruits on the other hand were having difficulty.  
  
"What's dis?" Gambit asked as he floated in mid air.  
  
Sabertooth's eyes quickly darted to Jean Gray, the known telepath of the X- men team. "It's her doing!" He accused. "Her bracelet is faulty."  
  
Jean's eyes gave away fear, when Sabertooth blamed her. She began to tremble slightly in fear of the big mutant. He was rather scary and most of the team was afraid of the mutant; all except Wolverine.  
  
"No." Magneto shook his head. "Some one else."  
  
"You're a smart one." A feminine voice said. All eyes turned to see Sprite enter the room with Quicksilver beside her. She flew through the air straight to Magneto.  
  
The master of magnesium gave a smirk, and looked the young teenager up and down. "Put down my men." He told her firmly. He saw that his men were surprised to see who was behind their flight off the floor. He was startled to see Wanda wasn't using her power to stop Sprite's. He concluded that either Wanda was in a state of shock, which he highly doubted, or that she was friends with the girl and didn't want to interfere.  
  
Sprite gave small smile, and with the flick of her wrist, his men returned to the ground with a thud, well most of them. Sprite had made sure that the Scarlet Witch's fall was safe and easy, so she didn't hurt herself. This did not go unnoticed by Magneto though.  
  
"Put her in the cell." He said and turned his back.  
  
"Ah, I think their unable to do so, seeing as their grounded and all." Sprite said sarcastically. She had grounded each of his members' feet to the floor making them unable to move toward her.  
  
Magneto turned and glared at her. "Fine then I'll do it." He called forth the bracelet that would disable a mutant's power; they were what he had put on the other X-men.  
  
Ada watched the bracelet come her way. She just smiled at the older mutant. "Hear me out first." And with that she heaved the bracelet into the metal wall.  
  
He was taken aback by her power. Maybe there was more to her. He reminded that there wasn't much information on her power, which was surprising because Charles always knew everything about his mutants. "Fine." He said with a hint of intrigue in his voice.  
  
Ada cleared her throat. "Well, I hate to be on the losing side if you know what I mean." She stated, her eyes never leaving Magneto. Her body language and the tone of her voice sounded as though what she was saying was true but in her heart it was false.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Magneto questioned. "You want to switch sides?"  
  
Sprite clapped her hands in mock approval "Give the man a cookie." She smiled. "So now what do you think?" Her eyes never met those of the captives. She knew if she looked at them she would lose her concentration and her act.  
  
The leader of the Acolytes and Brotherhood burrowed his brow in contemplation. ^^She seems sincere, but it could be a trick for her to save her team members.^^ A wicked smile crossed his face as he thought ^^Well I could test her.^^ And with that thought he said "Alright, I agree on one condition."  
  
"And that is?" Sprite asked, she knew what was coming. She would have to prove herself to Magneto if she was to gain his trust. She didn't like the idea but there was no way around it.  
  
Magneto didn't reply; he just motioned to his men to follow him. They went to the cell that held the founder of the team; Charles Xavier.  
  
Ada felt cold sweat run down her face as the realization hit her. She was going to have to do something to her mentor. She looked at his face, and his eyes showed with understanding. ^^Does he know what I'm up too?^^ She thought. But the idea faded as she remembered that the bracelet on his arm kept his powers at bay.  
  
She walked up to the old man, and gazed into his eyes. She tried with all her might to convey to him with her glare that she was sorry, and in his eyes she saw the forgiveness she hoped for but would not let herself accept.  
  
Her gaze then turned to Magneto and without any words spoken she knew what she had to do. In a swift motion she hit his head with the outside part of her hand, causing him to fall unconscious. His body went limp in his wheelchair. She gasps and curses sent her way from her fellow X-Men. It hurt, but she knew what she had to do and she would do it. Her goal was simple. Her goal was to save.  
  
----Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review or I won't continue. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. And I must say to all tjose who have reviewed that you guys ROCK! ~Alana---- -- 


	9. Answer To A Prayer

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men eve, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation), and ~Prayer~ ----- -  
  
Chapter Nine: Answer To A Prayer  
  
It had been a week so far, and Magneto was beginning to trust Sprite. He still had his doubts about her, but she had proved her loyalty by each test she passed. She had passed them all with no look of regret at the deed she had just preformed. It looked to the untrained eye that she didn't care, but if you looked closer you would see that her heart broke with each test she preformed. Sprite was thankful that she was almost done with her tests.  
  
The X-Men were furious; all except for their founder who knew what was going on. Every curse that flew from one of his students' mouths hit Ada straight in the heart and he knew it. He wished he could tell them to hold their tongue. He had thought his students would know the girl better, especially those who were her friends. He assumed that they would have known of the girl's loyalty and see the hidden gestures that showed her sorrow and pain. But it is hard to trust your friend when you watch them go against all they once stood for.  
  
Both Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch knew what she was up too. Pietro knew because she had told him herself about what she was willing to do to set her team free, and Wanda knew because she knew her friend and knew her well enough to see that it hurt her to watch as her team suffered. They had no idea as to the moment when Sprite would carry out her plan, or as to how she would accomplish it. Little did they know that it would be the day of her last test.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Sprite had been called down to witness the experiments done on human DNA, along with the other members of Magneto's team. To Sprite's horror it was Hans, a boy older than her that she often played with when she was young. They had also had a short romance going on but it was ended because they hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship.  
  
Quicksilver looked over the boy. He was rather tall, with dirty brown hair and green eyes, and sculpted features. He followed the boys gaze to Ada, and saw that the two were exchanging a look; his one of hatred and betrayal, and hers of apology and sorrow. It hit Pietro that the two somehow knew the other, and he felt sorry for her.  
  
Magneto had known that Hans and Ada were connected in some way or the other. That was the reason he had brought to boy here, to test her once and for all. This time he could see the emotion in her eyes, the pain and distress.  
  
Ada knew that if she caved know it would be the end of her team mates. But how do you way life? Is one life more important than the others? Is one less important than the other fifteen? By letting her friend die at the hands of a madman just to save the people who swore to protect someone like him justified? Her mind swam with questions, and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She looked at her friend and saw his eyes saying 'help', and she was at a loss. She was at a fork in the road, and it was too much for her to take. So she did what her grandmother had always said to do. She prayed.  
  
~Dear God, Please help me figure out what I should do. I'm at a loss and could use the help. I am so confused. Please help me to save my friends. Amen~  
  
The prayer was answered.  
  
As Wanda watched the interaction between her friend and the human, all those memories of long ago came back into the correct manner. Instead of the picnic in the park she saw the tray of food pushed through her cell. All the memories that had been changed by Mesmero were broken, causing her to burst out in a horrifying cry.  
  
Sprite watched her friend in shock. ^^What the hell?^^ she thought. Then slowly what was happening to her friend didn't matter. This was her chance, and she used it. Swiftly she called a scalpel that the doctor held in his hand, which was going to be used on Hans, toward her. She grasped it and brought it down upon the heavy straps that held her friend to the metal table. She broke the straps and quickly grabbed Hans into her arms.  
  
While the Scarlet Witch continued to scream, Magneto's attention was on his daughter, as well as most of the team. Three paid no head to the girl and their attention was brought to Sprite who was currently hovering in the air with their prisoner. Sabertooth ran at the girl but was stopped as Hexes were thrown this way and that catching him in one, putting him to a halt. Mystique on the other hand dodged them as best she could until three where thrown her way and was unable to escape; while Quicksilver just ran after her easily escaping the hexes. But unlike his other team members he wasn't going after her to stop her, he was aiming to help.  
  
When Sprite made it up the stairs she sent Hans free. She gazed into his eyes and told him firmly. "Verlassen Sie hier und fasten Sie." (Get out of here and fast.)  
  
He nodded, and smiled weakly. "Danke Ada." (Thanks Ada.) and he turned and ran in the direction of the exit of the castle.  
  
After she saw him out of sight, she turned and bumped into a masculine figure. On instinct she threw a punch but it was dodged by the speed of someone she knew; Pietro. She shook her head at him in confusion. "What are you-?"  
  
"No time." He said, "Don't know how long Wanda's scene will last."  
  
"You're going to help me?" Again she was confused.  
  
He looked at her with seriousness. His eyes bore into her, and the space between them closed as his lips pressed against hers. When he finished his affectionate gesture he told her. "Just can't help myself."  
  
Ada smiled, and a tint of red flashed her cheeks. But the moment was soon out lived when he carried her to where her team members were. As soon as he set her down she looked around the room for the keys, ignoring the questions coming from the X-team.  
  
"Damn it!" She screamed, "Where are the keys?"  
  
A flash of green and silver crossed her vision, and before she could ask what had happened the doors to the cells had opened and each member stepped out.  
  
"What are you doing?" the red haired telepath asked.  
  
Sprite glared at her. "What the hell do you think?"  
  
"You're like helping us?" Shadowcat questioned with her hands on her hips and a face painted with distain.  
  
"No I'm going to give you a beating." She replied sarcastically and turned tow Pietro. "How do we get the bracelets off?"  
  
"They have a code." Pietro replied as he walked over to Nightcrawler.  
  
"Well?" Sprite asked him as she looked at the bracelet on her friend's furry blue arm.  
  
Pietro's brow furrowed in thought then in a flash the bracelet unfastened and was taken off of Kurt's arm. "There." Quicksliver replied satisfied with his memory.  
  
Kurt gave Ada a look of confusion. "So war dieses Ihr Plan aller entlang?" (So this was your plan all along?)  
  
Sprite nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "Wie konnten Sie gedachtes unterschiedliches haben?" (How could you have thought different?) It hurt Ada deeply that even her friends had thought she was betraying them. She could understand the others, especially Wolverine sense at the first sign of distrust he goes psychotic, but Kurt and Rogue. That pained her more than she could explain.  
  
Rogue at that moment had felt a feeling of stupidity come over her. Her friend had gone through all of that just to save them. How dumb was she? The loner couldn't believe that she doubted the girl, the girl who had, before even knowing of her powers had offered a hand to touch. No one at the institute had never even attempted such a thing, and even after finding out about the untouchable Rogue had continued to show kindness and befriend her. Tears began to roll down her eyes and she ran toward Sprite, engulfing her in a hug. "Ah so sorry Ah doubted ya sugah. Please forgive me."  
  
Sprite gave a tear stained smile and nodded. "Of course but never do it again."  
  
Rogue smiled "Ah swear."  
  
Many team members where shocked at the show of emotion that Rogue had just exposed. Rogue, the loner, had just shown affection toward someone who they all thought had betrayed them. Now the same feeling Rogue had felt came upon the others as their powers were restored.  
  
Unfortunately Magneto had grown tired of Wanda's tantrum and had been informed of Sprite's disobedience. "Well I see that I shouldn't have turned my back on you." Magneto said causing the attention to turn toward him.  
  
Sprite walked from where she stood, toward the man who she had just betrayed. "I give you points for your gullibility." She felt no fear for the man now, all she felt was pure hatred. He had attempted to hurt her childhood friend, captured her team mates, and caused her to have to bring them pain just to save them.  
  
"You will not live to regret this." He sneered. He too was angry. He liked the girl; she could have proved to be a very valuable ally. But he didn't want her as an enemy so he chose to make sure that he wouldn't be bothered by her again.  
  
Sprite sighed confidently; she was surprised at her new found confidence but went along with it. "The bad guys always say that, and then the good guys kick there ass."  
  
Magneto chuckled at the girl's remark, and raised his hands summoning his men in motion. The X-men got ready for a fight but were surprised to see the Scarlet Witch enter the room, with unbound furry in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly full powered Hexes went to each of Magneto's men, causing them to be knocked down. The X-men took that as their cue, and began to hit the enemy with all they were worth.  
  
Magneto glared at his daughter "NOT NOW WANDA!"  
  
She ignored him, and walked straight toward him. Sprite decided to take advantage to her friend's rage for the second time that day. She hovered over to Nightcrawler.  
  
"Kurt I need you." She told him matter of factly.  
  
He turned and looked at her, "Vat?" He asked.  
  
"Teleport me over to Rogue." She told him.  
  
He didn't question her but did as she said. When they got to the Southerner, Sprite grounded Colossus to the ground so she wouldn't be interrupted while she spoke to her team mate.  
  
"Hey sugah." Rogue greeted.  
  
"I have a plan, and I need you." Sprite stated simply.  
  
"No problem, shoot." Rogue replied and gave Ada her undivided attention.  
  
"Teleport us outside Kurt." Sprite told the blue furry elf as he was known to Logan and a few others.  
  
Again Nightcrawler did as he was told and the three landed outside of the castle on the green grass surrounding it.  
  
"Okay here's the plan," Ada began to tell the two her idea of how to get them out of this place.  
  
-----Okay, hope ya'll like this chapter. Don't worry there will be more romance and as I always do a fight scene. Please don't get made if I don't update that quickly. I'm slow because I get more then one idea and I'll write out one idea, then I'll get a better one and then another one that's even better until I find what I like. Just think of it as getting the best of my minds imagery (if that makes any sense ^_^;;). Anyway, I will be back. Thanks again to those who have reviewed. Ya'll are so sweet, awesome, cool, great, tremendous, and etc. ~Alana------ 


	10. Gravities A Bitch

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men eve, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation)----  
  
Chapter Ten: Gravities A Bitch  
  
Sprite had finished her explanation of her plan and questions had been answered. Now the three of them were fighting their way toward a victory, along with their team members. Each of them got into their potions, and stood still waiting for the command from Sprite.  
  
She watched the battle before her. Jean fought off Mystique. Cyclops blasted Avalanche. Sypke ducted the slimy tongue of Toad. Boom Boom and Sunspot were currently trying to knock the Blob unconscious. Ice and fire met as Iceman and Pyro raged war with their elements. Wolverine spared with Sabertooth waiting for him to make a move. Storm was electrocuting Colossus. Jubilee and Sam were dodging cards thrown by Gambit. And the others were doing what they could to help. Magneto was currently being hit hard with hexes from a very perturbed Scarlet Witch.  
  
Finally the signal came from Sprite. Nightcrawler vanished from the side of the wall in a cloud of blue smoke. He then appeared in another cloud of the same color on top of Magneto grasping the older mutant's helmet and teleporting it out side dropping it from the castle, and returned back to the fight.  
  
That was Rogue's cue, and with the expert training she received from both the Danger Room and sessions with Logan she manager her way over to Magneto doing jumps, flips, handsprings and more. When she reached the master of Magnesium she pulled off a glove exposing her lethal skin. But Magneto had heard her coming unlike Nightcrawler, and turned to grab her hands.  
  
That was Sprite's cue; she concentrated and increased the gravity on Magneto's arms rendering him unable to stop Rogue's hand from touching his bare skin to her own. Rogue instantly felt his psyche enter her mind and pulled away leaving a weakened Magneto.  
  
Magneto's men instantly reacted and Rogue called the doors of the cells to her, each one entrapping one of Magneto's men. "Thank ya fer yer participation in tryin out our more compact cells." Rogue smirked at them.  
  
The capture of the enemy caused everyone's attention to Sprite and Magneto.  
  
Sprite glared at the man as she concentrated clenching her fists, making Magneto hurl into the ceiling causing it to crumble and fall straight at Ada, but she dodged them her mind still focusing on Magneto who was currently flying high into the sky.  
  
Quicksilver noticed that Ada's fists were bleeding because she was clenching them to hard. And it seemed that Sprite didn't notice this. "Ada!? Quicksilver called. "What are you doing?" She didn't hear him, she couldn't hear them. Quicksilver continued to watch as the blood feel freely to the floor.  
  
"Rogue?" Wolverine asked the southerner. "What's light weight doing?"  
  
"Ah'm guessin it's revenge." Rogue told him, even though she knew the plan she was surprised to see what it looked like played out. Everyone who wasn't entrapped by Rogue's steel prison walked closer to Sprite and looked up to see a little red dot in the sky.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cycolps cried as he saw the red dot.  
  
"That vould be Magneto." Nightcrawler told the team.  
  
"What is she doing?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
Jean read the girl's mind. "She's mad at him."  
  
"Extremely," The professor added. "he tried to perform an experiment on her childhood friend Hans. Also it seems she hates him for what he has made her do."  
  
"It was her choice." Jean huffed. "She chose to-"  
  
"She chose ta save us Jean, and she paid the price." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Can he breathe all the way up their?" Spyke asked, his hand over his eyes blocking out the sun that clouded his vision."  
  
"Not to well." The professor stated matter of factly.  
  
Finally Sprite decided it was time for the grand finally. She broke off the connection, for a split second and Magneto began to fall. After the second was up she focused again, making the gravitational pull on the master of magnesium times ten, causing him to fall faster and harder.  
  
"Incoming!" Nightcrawler yelled as he watched Magneto hit the floor to the castle basement where they all stood.  
  
There was a loud thud when he hit the floor. The force of the fall with the addition of the extra force caused by Sprite made a large indention was made in the ground where the man lay.  
  
Sprite sneered at the man's form which surprisingly moved. His eyes were open and blood flowed from his wounds that had occurred from the impact. His eyes followed the girl that had caused him this pain. She now stood over him, and if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. All he could do was glare at the girl, he didn't have the strength to move or speak.  
  
She bent down her face towering above his "Gravities a bitch, isn't it?" she sneered; then straightened her posture and exited the basement.  
  
He watched her leave, and when he couldn't see her form any longer darkness took over his vision.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When Sprite left the basement, and began walking up the steps that would lead her outside. She felt weak, worn out and beaten. The stunt she had pulled on Magneto had taken a lot out of her. As she continued to walk up the stairs, she fought the black that invaded her eyes. She shook her head, think that would make it go away. It didn't, and as the black took over she fell. She was unconscious to the fact that she had fell into the arms of Quicksilver who quickly took her out of the castle and set her in one of the many seats of the Blackbird.  
  
He watched her as she sat there unconscious. A smile crept upon his face, and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ada's eyes fluttered open then closed. The light was bright in the med lab and she had to get adjusted to them. When her eyes finally had gotten used to the light of the room she looked around and saw a sleeping Rogue and Kurt next to her. They were sitting on her right and she smiled at the sight of them. She reached her hand out to touch Rogue's gloved hand.  
  
At the touch Rogue began to stir awake. A smile crossed the Goths face to see her friend awake. "Hey sugah." Rogue smiled, nudging Kurt awake as well.  
  
"Guten,"(Good) Kurt looked for a clock then replied "Tag." (Afternoon).  
  
Ada smiled "Hi." There was silence for a moment, and then Ada asked "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Two days." Rogue replied. "Ya had us worried."  
  
Ada let out a light chuckle. "How'd it go?"  
  
Rogue knew she meant the fight in Germany. "Well, we got the people outta the castle, and took 'em to a hospital."  
  
"That's good." Ada nodded in approval. "What about the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes?"  
  
"Ze Brotherhood is back at school, along vith ze Acolytes." Kurt told her. "Ve think Magneto is still recovering."  
  
The last sentence made Ada smile. ^^Good, he finally got a taste of his own medicine.^^ She thought satisfied with herself. Even though she had been hurt by the beating she had given him. To her it was well worth it, after what she had seen and done. Now they were even.  
  
-----Please review. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks! ~Alana----- 


	11. Under The Bleachers

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men eve, I only own Ada. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking (German Translation)------  
  
Chapter Eleven: Under The Bleachers  
  
It was Monday when Ada was released from the med lab. She had received many visitors all of which included thanks for what she had done, and apologizes for doubting her. Their thanks and apologizes were welcomed by her and made her feel better. Especially the gift of red roses Kurt had gotten her for his apology and thanks.  
  
Now was the day to face Pietro, and she was nervous. As she sat in Jean's SUV looking out the window, she felt butterflies of uneasiness as she spotted the school only a few blocks away.  
  
"Ada?" Rogue asked her friend. She had noticed the girl's discomfort; she didn't have to be a telepath to see that something was bothering her friend. And Rogue was pretty sure it had to do with seeing Pietro.  
  
"Huh?" Ada was dragged out of her silence.  
  
"Ya okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Fine." Ada gave a weak smile as she lied.  
  
Rogue knew her friend was being dishonest, but just replied. "If ya need meh Ah'm here fer ya."  
  
Ada just nodded, and continued to stare out of the window as they continued to approach the school.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When the bell rang for second period Ada quickly got to her Spanish class and took her appropriate seat. She opened her book and began to study the book as if her life depended upon it. Her eyes glued to her book she heard the voice of Pietro call off in the distance to one of his friends before entering the classroom. Her body tensed as she felt his eyes stare at her studying intently, and saw out of the corner of her eye take the seat in front of her.  
  
Pietro knew something was wrong with Ada when he entered the room. When he took his seat he stated to say something to her but the bell interrupted him, and the lesson began. But that didn't stop him from communicating. He took out a scrap sheet of paper and scribbled on it. He passed it to her quickly so as to not get caught.  
  
Ada slowly opened the piece of paper and read:  
  
What's wrong? You look upset. Care to tell why?  
  
Ada began to write down an answer to his question, and then passed it to him. Pietro quickly opened it and read:  
  
Can we talk about it later?  
  
He wrote back:  
  
Sure at lunch.  
  
Ada nodded to herself, and then went back to listening to her teacher say something she had no idea as to the meaning. ^^Why did I take Spanish?^^ She asked herself. ^^Because they don't offer German.^^ Her mind shot back reminding her. Ada let out a soft sigh as the woman continued to speak.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When Ada entered the class she shared with Wanda she was surprised to she the dark haired girl standing next to the desks they sat at waiting for someone; her. Once Wanda caught sight of her friend a smile crossed the mutant's lips. And to the surprise of Ada she embraced her in a hug. Wanda had a firm grip and the gesture caused many in the room to stare at them. They were stunned to see that the Wanda girl had feelings. But Wanda ignored the stares, and continued to hug her friend.  
  
When Wanda let her go, Ada was taken aback to see tears rolling down her friend's cheeks.  
  
Ada's face was quickly painted with concern. "What's wrong Wanda?"  
  
"Thank you." Wanda replied, her voice melting with her tears.  
  
"What?" That was not the reaction she expected from the Scarlet Witch. She had expected her to throw thousands of hexes at her.  
  
"My memories, you showed me my true ones. Thank you." Wanda told her.  
  
"Your welcome, but I don't underst-" Ada began but was cut off by Wanda.  
  
Wanda explained to her about her childhood. That when she had first discovered her powers her father had locked her away, and then when she escaped and sought vengeance on him he had used Mesmero to change her memories into happy ones so she wouldn't get in her father's way.  
  
Ada nodded in understanding at what had occurred but was confused as to why she would be happy about this. So Ada asked "But wouldn't you rather have the happy ones instead?"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "I rather know the truth than believe a lie."  
  
Ada understood this. She would most likely feel the same way if she was in Wanda's position. Ada hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you."  
  
Wanda smiled. "Thanks."  
  
A serious look crossed Ada's face. "But you have to know I am not sorry for anything that I did to you father."  
  
Wanda nodded. "I wouldn't be either."  
  
A weight was lifted off of Ada's shoulders after he talk with Wanda. It felt good that everything was settled with them, and to know there was no anger toward her. But another weight remained as she remembered Pietro.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Pietro waited impatiently for Ada to walk toward the doors of the lunch room. His classroom was all the way upstairs yet her managed to get to the cafeteria in no time. But she was taking forever. Sometime Pietro forgot that her had super speed, and could get places faster than others.  
  
After what had seemed like forever and a day, he spotted the light brown hair of Ada as she walked toward the lunch room. He was so happy to see she was okay, after her passing out he had become rather worried. He had finally admitted to himself after the whole fiasco with his father's madman antics that he had feelings, major feelings for her. It was a new feeling for him, but he knew it was a strong feeling the moment she had fallen from the stairs and into his arms. Yes, he knew she was for him.  
  
As she got a foot in front of him he tried his best to contain himself from kissing her senseless. But he held his composure as best he could.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him weakly.  
  
"Follow me." He told her and he dragged her out of the school and onto the bleachers of the football field.  
  
When the swinging motion of the ground finally ended she looked at her surroundings. They were sitting on brick wall that held the mascot of Bayville high. "Pietro," she trailed off. "I can understand if you hate me for what I did." Pietro tried to say something but she silenced him and continued. "But I am not sorry for hurting him." She sighed then began, this was the hard part. "You were right when you said that the kiss in the theater felt like more." She gave a weak smile. "But I know that we could never have any sort of relationship because one: were on opposite teams, and two: you are a player and need more than one girl." She let out another sigh "But it was fun."  
  
Ada then began to walk away from the silver haired boy that she had feelings for. But she then again felt the gust of wind that was Pietro taking her again to somewhere she was unable to see because of the speed they were at.  
  
When they stopped she found that they were under the bleachers. She arched an eyebrow in confusion. ^^What is he doing?^^ She thought. "Pietro-" The rest of her sentence was stopped by a kiss. She felt him pull her close, and wrap his arms securely around her body. Her body was pressed against his, and she could feel the heat rising off of him. She gave way and grabbed him pulling him closer to her. She jumped onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hand caressed his back and hair, just as his was doing.  
  
They broke for air, and their eyes locked. Ada could see the passion and want in his blue eyes.  
  
"Ada?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yes?" she questioned.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Pietro began "We could make it work, I mean if you want to."  
  
Ada's eyes brightened and she smiled happily. "Oh Pietro." She exclaimed and began to give him quick kisses on his face.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" he asked with a smile as she continued her kisses on his face.  
  
Ada stopped her kisses, and placed her forehead against his. A large smile crossed her face as she replied. "Yes."  
  
And with that Pietro moved in for a long passionate kiss. Slowly they found themselves lying on the ground under the bleachers in an intense make out session. Both felt butterflies of happiness inside as their passion grew. As Pietro became familiar with her neck Ada heard the bell ring for classes to begin again. She ignored it; she didn't want this moment to end. She would get into trouble that was for certain but right now nothing mattered except for the boy that was pleasuring her to no end as she lay under the bleachers of Bayville High.  
  
-----Well, that is the conclusion of this lovely story. I hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I have. And if you want to see more of Ada and Pietro please check out 'Let's Do That Again', they aren't the main pairing but you will see a lot of them. And maybe my muse *looks over to Luke* will give me another Pietro and Ada story. Well thanks for everyone who read this. Ya'll are to cool! Peace, Love and Happiness. ~Alana----- 


End file.
